The overall goals of this research are (1) to define the interaction of Vitamin A and its synthetic derivatives (retinoids) with preneoplastic and neoplastic states. Our approach is to use advanced technology in a multidisciplinary nutritional cancer research effort in studies of: Retinol and retinoic acid binding proteins, polyamine biosynthesis and ornithine decarboxylase metabolism, cellular nutrition and transcription, zinc metabolism, DNA replication, immunological effects, hepatic injury, pharmacokinetics, tumor biology, and clinical oncology. These studies will help identify the potential nutritional support that Vitamin A and its derivatives would have in relation to cancer.